


The Story of Blackbird

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Family, Multi, Parenthood, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Lynn Grayson. Also known as Nightshade, Robin, Batgirl and Blackbird.Through my time I’ve been many things. And I’ve done many things.My life isn’t over yet, but my dad said it would  be useful to write down my experiences. Whether or not this is a good decision is still unknown.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	1. My Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I love dies.

Hello my name is Mary-Lynn May Parker, I grew up in Gotham with my mother Sabina, my father Philip, and my brother Jeffery. He where a happy family my mother always said I was her “Shirley Temple” now I don’t know if I would take that as a compliment but then I though that meant I was a little princess. She called me this because of my curly blond hair and blue eyes, something none of my other family members had. But I was too young to think any thing of it.

My family and I lived on the upper east side of Gotham, also known as the slums. We were poor yes but when your young you can’t tell. My mother worked as a waitress and my father- well let’s just say he had some anger management problems, this made it very difficult for him to keep a job. But despite his anger issues he never lashed out with us or mother, he really loved us and cherished Jeffery and I. 

During this time my mother taught me how to read by reading the classics, including the Odyssey, Hamlet, Little Women, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, War of the Worlds, The Invisible Man, and many others those are just my favorites.

Growing up when mother was working extra hours and father had a job I looked after Jeffery you was two years younger than me. He was a short boy that never grew, with brown hair and browns eyes with a freckled face, honestly he was adorable, and I loved him very much. Things were going great.

But nothing good lasts long. My mother got stage four lung cancer when I was 9. We didn’t have insurance and we sure as hell didn’t have the money to pay for hospital bills. All we could do was watch as my mother slowly died. 

A few days after my tenth birthday my father sent Jeffery and I to live with our neighbor across the hall, Miss Evelyn, a retired army nurse that was also a piano teacher, and a great baker. Her food was amazing and during the seven months we stayed at her apartment she taught me the piano and taught Jeffery how to bake, he was really good at it too. I always loved seeing him smile his bright amazing smile as he displayed his newest creations with pride. 

Those seven months where wonderful. Jeffery and I started calling Miss Evelyn our grandmother. She didn’t mind. She never had any children of her own and so she said that she was honored that we thought of her as our grandmother, sense we didn’t have one.

Sadly those seven months ended and my mother died on September 21. She was cremated three days later. But that was just the beginning.

My father not being able to keep a job was unable to pay any of the bills, the money situation wasn’t helped when he started drinking. 

The situation wasn’t helped by Jeffery getting sick. Now he was never a very strong child, he was nearly always sick but it was different this time. The sickness didn’t go away, and with our father indisposed at the current time I was left to care for him.

I did the best I could but I wasn’t a trained nurse. I read to him every day, his favorite was when I read him news articles on the Batman and Robin. He loved those. 

Father’s condition worsened and it soon became apparent that I’d we got one meal a day we were lucky. I have most of my food to Jeffery though. He was growing weaker, and weaker as every day passed. I longed to see that smile he had when we were with Miss Evelyn. But it never appeared again.

Father’s anger issues started to come full force. When mother was alive he never yelled at us but once she was gone the yelling hardly ever stopped. 

The one year anniversary of mother’s death was approaching quickly just as our water and electricity where being shut off. It was now a miracle if we got one meal a week. Miss Evelyn heard of our situation and tried to help but father refused any help and lashed out at her smacking her face a leaving a dark red mark. 

I tried to talk to my father and get him to stop and try to keep a job and to stop drinking, but he refused. No matter what I did he wouldn’t listen and he would then “teach me a lesson.” I rather not talk about all the “lessons” he “taught” me but there is one that left an everlasting impression on my life that I unfortunately must share.

Mother had been dead for about a year and a half and Jeffery was close to death and I couldn’t do anything about that. My father came back from the bar clearly drunk. My beloved brother let out a loud cough. My dad neared his bead where I was sitting.  
“Noise noise noise NOISE, WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE?” He said getting louder with each word. “Did you do that or did little sicky do it?” My father NEVER talked to us like this before mother died, but once she died something in him snapped he was never the same again.

“Answer me Lynny who did that? You know there is no noise in this house.” Oh the irony of that. I could go on and on, but I wasn’t stupid enough to further anger my father when he was already drunk and angry. “I did it sir.” I said. 

“Oh Lynny, why oh why would you do such a thing?” “I d-didn’t mean to. I-I promise.” “Oh but you dear Lynny still need to be taught a lesson. The lesson of silence.” “Pplease father.” I pleaded but he didn’t listen. He brought his right leg down on my left kneecap. Pain erupted from the spot I yelled out. “I said No NOISE!!” He yelled bringing me to the ground and stomping his leg down again on the same place. I yelled and screamed, I knew that yelling and screaming would make it worse and last longer, but I couldn’t help myself the pain is indescribable. The only word I can use is excruciating and I don’t even think that could accurately describe the sheer pain that I felt. 

From that day on I have never walked properly. My left knee cap heeled in the opposite direction, and this forced me to walk like the Penguin, well half Penguin. 

In December of that year Jeffery became unresponsive, although his heart still beat and he still breathed, but he didn’t wake up. I stayed by his side for three days strait, not eating, drinking, or sleeping. 

On January 1 Jeffery died and I cried like I had never cried before and so far ever have. Things worsened by the time I was twelve I was underweight by twenty pounds. I hated the sight of my body. You could see every bone in every section. My bones where weak and my trouble walking only increased as I grew weaker. 

My father continued drinking and not paying the rent. He go into bar fights regularly and he often came home about ready to pass out from blood loss as well as drunkenness. 

I tried to stay with Miss Evelyn but she was old and wasn’t doing to well either. She had started suffering from dementia, and her hearing and eyesight was getting worse every day. 

On April 27 of the same year she died, age 82. I walked in to her apartment and found her in her bed - dead. I was thirteen.

On November 4 and eviction notice came. We had forty-eight hours to leave. But that wouldn’t be necessary. In the very early hours of November 5 my father came in with a deep gash on his forehead. He barely made it inside the door when he passed out. 

I tried to get him to the couch but I was far to weak. I sat there with him for four hours, until he bleed out, and died. 

The next morning I went down the street to the Pizzeria. Mr Marco was very kind and let me use his phone to call the police. 

They took my father’s body away and I was told to pack my belongings. I didn’t have much. In fact about 82% of my belongings where books. I did take my mothers wedding ring and a silver necklace with green gems that belonged to my mother, as well as some clothes and an old family phot that was grainy and old but now that’s all I have left.

So the Commissioner took me to and orphanage. It was crowded, smelly, and the people there where not friendly in the slightest. They made fun of my leg and the fact on how skinny I was. I did get more food though, but my system was so used to eating little to nothing at all that most the food I consumed ended up being regurgitated back out. 

Thankfully on March 1, I was adopted. I was told by the manager Mrs Grante. I was shocked. People adopted kids that are younger, more attractive, and without disabilities. I was nearly 14, my frame was skinny, pale and my roommates told me I looked like a holocaust victim. I feared they where right. And worst of all my leg. Walking was painful, going down stairs took forever and I could barely run. 

But I am very grateful to my new parents, Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Just FYI this takes place in between seasons 2 and 3. It should go into season 3 and maybe four but seeing as at this point season 4 isn't out yet and there has been a confirmed time skip I’m not sure if this story will go into season 4. I am waiting as long as possible to introduce characters that haven’t been in young justice yet. But Damian and Jason will make an appearance it just might not be canon. Other info being
> 
> Ages,   
> Barbara 20   
> Dick 20   
> Tim 15  
> Bart 14


	2. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stairs are awful.

March 10, 10:20 Lee Harvey Orphanage 

I stared at the two people who just adopted me. Now you might ask me, “Lynn doesn’t adoption take a long time and don’t you have to go through a lot of different things? Don’t you usually meet the people who are adopting you before you get adopted?” And to that I answer yes. 

Except in Gotham when orphanages are crowded and receiving new orphans every day. Then they don’t care. The closest precaution they take is having the adopters fill out a background check. But they could always lie and no one would be the wiser. 

I was still shocked though. And my face must have had that clearly written on it. There were two people, a man approximately 5 “11 with black hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. And frankly I felt bad for him. I mean those baby blues must be ultra sensitive to light. I mean mine are a very dull grayish blue so they are sensitive but no where near what his must have been.

The woman was in a wheel chair. Which made me think that’s why they are adopting a girl with a bad leg. This meant I was a charity case. Just great. 

She had red hair, dark blue eyes, and wore glasses. The two of them couldn’t have been over 20 which concerned me. I mean what 20 year old adopts a 14 year old?

“Hello uh Mary-Lynn, my name is Dick Grayson and this is my fiancé Barbara Gordon.” They weren’t even married and yet they where adopting a teenager. 

DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GETTING THEMSELVES INTO? 

Don’t worry I didn’t say that out loud. Although I was thinking of saying it. But I didn’t and I’m glad I didn’t. Can’t tell you why yet..... spoilers.

“Mary these are your new guardians, you will be leaving with them in ten minutes.” The superintendent said. “Well if you need more time to pack you can have it, we really aren’t in any rush.” Dick said. 

“Well then be prepared to wait, she can’t even get up the stairs in 10 minutes.” The superintendent said while turning on her heel and walking away. 

I hung my head. I knew she was right. I took forever to walk anywhere. “Hey it’s all right. Take all the time you need. And I can help you if you need.” Dick said. I averted my eyes.

No way was I falling into the trap of those hypnotizing eyes of his. “You know it’s all right if it’s harder to walk quickly. It took me ages to get used to my chair.” Barbara said.

That was strange that meant that she hadn’t always been paralyzed. And based off of the indecisiveness of where she should place her arms I guessed that she was still getting used to it. 

“I’ll be as fast as I can.” I turned and walked towards the stairs.

Finally after a VERY Long while I made it up the two flights of stairs. I was exhausted. But I couldn’t show it because there were other orphans everywhere, they would make fun of me and I really hated when they did. Because I knew that there tauntings did have much truth the them, and I couldn’t bare those thoughts.

I opened the room to my door and saw my seven other roommates. “What you do this time?” An older girl named Kayla asked. I looked at her but didn’t answer.

“Must have been pretty bad if you ain’t talkin’ “ I tried to ignore them as I made it over to the small dresser I shared with my bedmate( because that was a thing there. WITH TWIN BEDS!) 

“Oh I know what happened.” A small red head that was named Rachel said. She was the youngest of all of us and it saddened me to think that the other girls where transforming her to their inconceivable ways. “You got kicked out.” She said with way to much glee on her face.

“Oh come on that doesn’t make sense Rach. The girl takes up no room and doesn’t eat anything I can’t see why they would kick her out, but you know I ain’t complaining.” A girl called Betty said. Honestly I don’t know how I kept it together when they called me girl while I was in the room. Not that I’m saying I’m not a girl, because I believe I am, it’s just that I hate that nickname because father used to call me that. And I don’t want to bring those memories back up again.

I grabbed my two bags, one being a small leather backpack and the other be a small blue hand suitcase. I gently placed my books in the backpack and started placing my clothes in my suitcase. 

“Well she is leaving, which is a good thing.” Pamala said. “Maybe she is getting transferred to a helpless cases orphanage sense we all know she’s not getting adopted.” I smirked when I heard that, if only she knew. She would eventually find out. She could only go so long without seeing the newspapers. all of which which soon tell the tale of how Dick Grayson son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne had adopted a disabled orphan in the upper Eastside of Gotham city 

Thankfully no one noticed it with the obnoxious laughter coming out of there mouths. I got up and put my old brown coat on, placed the backpack over my body, and picked up my suitcase. I made my way to the door. “Goodbye Mary glad I’ll never have to see you again.” Kayla called as I shut the door.

Thank God I was out of there. But then came the big problem, the ever present ever pain in the butt challenge of the stairs. “Why can’t there be an elevator here,” I thought as I started the long long journey down the stairs.

Time Skip Because no one wants to hear how hard it is to go down stairs when your left leg is bent outward.

FINALLY after I got down the stairs, Dick and Barbara where waiting, ready to help, thank God. Dick took my suitcase and placed it in the back of the trunk along with Barbara’s wheelchair. 

I got into Dick’s car. Now I had only ever been in one other car in my entire life, that being Commissioner Gordon’s squad car that he had driven me to the orphanage in. Now before you think that’s strange, let me tell you that it really isn’t. Parking space in Gotham will cost you an arm and a leg(sometimes literally) and most people can’t afford that. And if you need to go somewhere then you can take a bike, bus, or train, honestly any one of those will probably get you there faster too. 

But just the fact that they owned a car meant that either A) they where really rich or B) they didn’t live in Gotham of which I wouldn’t blame them. “Isn’t she a beauty?”Dick said.

“Uh who?” I asked. “The car of course, got her from the scrap yard and rebuilt her myself.” “Dick we both know Alfred did most of the work.” Barbara said. “Ok fine, but that’s because Alfred is a literal god and can do anything.” “True.” 

There small conversation ended as Dick started on the road. “So Mary do you have any allergies we should know about?” Barbara asked pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from the glove box. 

Ok now here’s the tricky thing. At that point in my life I basically had only had oatmeal and Miss Evelyn’s amazing bakes so I really had no clue. 

“Uh well I know I’m not allergic to oatmeal.” “Oh ok then. Anything else Mary?” “Not that I know of.” “All right then, well that means that we are officially feeling the aster.” “ the what?” I asked.

“Oh I wouldn’t bother. Dick has his own words that he made up when he was learning English.” Barbara said. “Oh come on Babs you can’t completely blame me I mean.” “Dick stop I don’t want to hear about being whelmed.” 

“All right Babs.” He said putting his hands up.(thankfully we were stopped at a light). This reminded me. 

“Um what do you want me to call you?” I asked, you see I don’t want to call them Mother and Father because that’s what I grew up calling my mother and father, no it needed to be something different.

“Well you can call us whatever.” Dick said. That didn’t help me at all. I mean I couldn’t call them Dick and Barbara I mean they where my legal guardians, even though they where just a few years older than me it still seemed disrespectful.

“Uh then what did you call your parents.?” I asked the car was silent for a few seconds, and just as I was about to say sorry to break the tension Dick said, “Well I called my dad Tati ” 

“Tati that’s nice. What language is that from?” “It’s Romani.” “Is that your native language?” “Yes.” 

I decided not to pry any farther for it seemed to be a stressful topic. “And what should I call you?” I asked Barbara. 

“Well I never knew my mom so whatever you want is absolutely fine.”

I thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect name.

“Could I call you Marmee?” I could see a small smile form on her lips immediately recognizing where it was from. 

“Oh course you can Mary.”

Overall a pretty eventful day. Now all I need to Ask them is if they could call me Lynn instead of Mary. 

Once again my life felt happy.

But I wasn’t going to get comfortable. After all you never know what going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to add any thoughts or suggestions in the comments. Farewell till I see you anon.


	3. Blüdhaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learn how to play the car game.  
> Blüdhaven isn’t worse than Gotham, but it’s a close second.  
> I for once have a room that just belongs to me.

March 7 Somewhere on the road

After a few minutes I noticed we were out of Gotham. This was big because I had never left the city.

After about 12 minutes of silence I decided to break it. “Where are we going?”

“Blüdhaven.” Tati said

Ok so we were going from one crime ridden city to another - great. Or maybe that’s just a stop, maybe they life in some small city in Kansas or something. 

“Is that where you live?” 

“Most of the time- yes.” 

What the heck was that supposed to mean. Well maybe they are business workers and they travel a lot. So I decided to continue the conversation seeing as the drive from New Jersey to Michigan was going to take a while.

“Do you travel a lot for work?” 

“Eh you could say that.” Tati said earning a warning glare from Marmee. 

“What exactly do you do?” 

“Well Dick is a police officer and I am a computer programmer.” 

Ok so I have a police officer for a dad, I suppose that makes me feel safe. I mean I had heard reports of dirty cops in the newspaper but I was trying not to think the worse. 

And a computer programmer for a mom, honestly I know nothing about computers never even touched one in my life. 

But this still left the question, who was doing the traveling for work? I mean Tati was a policeman with the Blüdhaven Police Department and Marmee was a computer programmer for someone, therefore Marmee was the one probably doing the traveling with whatever C Ps did. 

Silence continued in the car until Tati turned the radio which was quickly shut off by Marmee. “We are not getting pulled over for your obnoxious driving again.” “And how exactly is turning the radio on making my driving obnoxious?” “You very much know how. I know what’s on your playlist, and I know that it makes you an obnoxious driver.” 

“I still don’t understand.” “Oh come on when This is Me comes on you pull the car over and do all the dance moves on the side of the road. And when I feel Better when I’m dancing comes on you don’t get out of the car and dance but you dance inside of the car, last time you almost got us in a Ditch!” 

“Ok fine so - maybe I just really like to feel a song in heart.” “Richard stop.” 

“WOW Richard - Babs did I really do something that bad?” 

“Oh you know exactly what you did.” “Hmm and don’t you like it when-“ “CAR WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR!!!!!!!!!” Marmee shouted as we were just about the run into a small red car that was infront of us. 

They stared at each other for a while. Tati cracked a smile and then that was that, they lost it. They laughed so hard I could see tears coming down their faces. I didn’t understand what was so funny, but then again I didn’t understand a lot of things about my new “family.” 

Also Richard was his first name- and Grayson was his last name. Where had I heard that name before? I didn’t now but I continued to ponder on this for another few minutes of silence until Tati broke the silence by saying “Mer” and lightly punching Marmee in the left arm. 

“Oh you are so on.” She said smiling and punching him except this time making a “Neigh.” Sound. 

The next twenty minutes consisted of near demonic noises, jabbing, punching, and karate chopping of the arm and temples of Tati and Barbara.  
What where they doing? Had they gone insane? WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! 

Finally it ended after another ten minutes with a stop at a gas station. Tati got out and I took this as my chance to ask what exactly had just happened.  
“What was that?” I asked. Marmee flinched probably remembering that there was another person in the car. Meaning that she and Tati had done this many times. Perhaps they grew up in Gotham.

“Oh well that was the car game. I made it up to teach Dick the different brands of cars. It was a game my father taught me. And well it’s just something we do now in car rides.” 

“So how does it work?” Knowing that there must have been some method to the madness that had just ensued, well at least I hoped there was.

“So if you see a Ram then you softly punch the person closest to you and say ‘Mer’. “

“But why?” “Well mer represents the sound of a ram.” “It doesn’t sound like one.” “Yeah I know, but my dad came up with that one and well he’s not good at in impersonating sounds made by animals.” 

This got me thinking, her name was Barbra and the police commissioner Gordon had said something about his daughter named Barbara when he drove me to the orphanage. I didn’t remember if I was told Marmee’s last name and I knew that the probability of the Barbaras being the same person was slim but I was still curious. 

“Marmee,” “Yes Mary.” “Uh does your father happen to be the police commissioner?” 

She seemed slightly shocked about the question. 

“If your not it’s fine just a few months ago the Police Commissioner James Gordon took me to the orphanage and he said something about his own daughter who’s name was Barbara, I think he said that she was moving out or something.” 

“Actually yeah he’s my dad. He’s always worrying about me... wow- I just - wow, every time I think the earth is big something like this happens and then I realize just how small the earth is compared to the vast universe.” 

I smiled a small smile, it wasn’t really a real smile but I didn’t know what else to do. 

Just then Tati came back with three water bottles. “All right, one for me, one for Babs, and one for Mary.” He said handing both of us a water bottle. 

“Ok next stop is in two hours for dinner.” He said, a smile plastered on his face as he started up the car again and headed closer to our destination. 

The next two hours consisted of Marmee and Tati teaching me the car game. Here is what I learned.

Ram= punch and saying “mer”  
Lincoln= karate chop, because Abe Lincoln chopped down wood? I really don’t know  
Mustang= punch and saying “neigh”  
Lexus= loser symbol pressed on the forehead, they both seemed to really like this one.  
Jaguar= clawing at the shoulder and making a hissing noise

Tesla= buzzing someone’s temple with two fingers

Those where all the ones they taught me, there were apparently more. Also if you ever play this game, USE EXTREME CAUTION!! Trust me EXTREME CAUTION!! This game can become VERY VERY VIOLENT!!!!!!!! 

Ok now that that warning is out of the way we can proceed with the dinner at Red Robin. Why Red Robin? Ask my dad, he seemed to get a really kick out of it, so much so he had to call some person named Timmy. 

“Guess what Timmy.” He said I couldn’t hear what Timmy said but the conversation went something like this. “No I‘m at Red Robin.(Tim’s response) I know but the entire thing is red and black.() but yellow is an amazing color() Oh come on, I think you should change it. () ok fine but when you do change it I’ll tell you I told you so.() good bye, love you.” 

Tati got another glare from Marmee, then we went in.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER WE EAT BECAUSE WHY NOT

We got back in the car around 6:30 pm yes we had an early dinner but we were still 9 hours away. 

We drove for another half hour when it started getting really dark. 

“Dick we an stay at a hotel for the night.”

“No don’t worry Babs, Timmy gave me the ultimate coffee recipe for the maximum caffeine intake.” 

There was Tim again, then it hit me.

“OH MY GOD!” 

“What- what happened!!??” Tati says pulling the car over. I was not expecting that.

“Oh well um I just figured out something that I’ve been thinking about all day.” 

“And what exactly did you figure out?” Marmee asked.

“Uh well I figured out where I had heard the name Richard Grayson before.” 

“And where exactly was that?” Tati said, a smirk starting to appear on his face.

“From the news paper a few years ago, something about Bruce Wayne adopting another son and his first son was with him and his name was Richard Grayson, the other kid’s name was something like Jason Todd.” 

I could see his smile slightly fade, and he got a distant look into his eyes. “Yeah I remember that.” 

“I’m sorry about bringing that up, I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry about my language.” I said as I put my head down. 

I would have never been like that around my real family, I certainly wouldn’t have ever shouted even when the whole family was together and happy. 

Tati smile came back. “Don’t apologize for your ‘language’ Jason had the worse mouth imaginable. God I loved that kid.”

He got back on the road, but stopped shortly after for a quadruple espresso with eight sugars and no creamer, apparently it was Tim’s secret recipe or something. But once Dick tried it he barely swallowed it, making a dozen different disgusted faces. 

“Oh does Tim drink this?” He called him up again.  
“THIS STUFF IS REVOLTING(Tim’s response) NO DON’T GIVE ME THE “I’M BUSY WORKING EXCUSE” YOUR 15 FOR CHRISTS SAKE, I WANT YOU IN BED NO LATER THAN 10 o’clock. DO YOU HEAR ME MISTER() I’ll be calling Alfred to make sure. You understand?() all right then. Love you bye.” 

Tati tried to drink more but he couldn’t, he eventually stopped trying and continued on for about 3 and a half hours. Before he called Alfred. 

“Is Tim sleeping? (Alfred’s response) then I don’t know force him to sleep.() yes do whatever it takes() I will Alfy, love you bye.”

In the next 15 minutes I fell asleep.

3:38 am Blüdhaven 

I woke up with Tati picking me up. “Sh is alright go back to bed.” He said carrying me into a building, I assumed was their apartment building.

His arms where strong and comforting. I don’t remember the last time someone carried me, but this felt good. I felt safe in his arms. Safer than I had ever felt. He made his way though the open door telling me that he had probably already brought Marmee up. 

I wasn’t awake enough to look around but I could tell that he had turned right and then left into a small bedroom. He placed me on the bed, and took my shoes off, he tucked me in and I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was. “Sleep well Mary, please know that I will always keep you safe, I haven’t known you for long but I already love you.” He bent down and kissed my forehead, the last person to do that to me was my mother. 

I barely knew these people but somehow I knew that I wouldn’t be hurt here. I would be loved. I just hoped that these kind and wonderful people wouldn’t be taken away from me as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did make Dick and Barbara one year older than they were in the show just because they would have been 19 and that is way to young in my opinion to adopt a 13 year old. Also on the topic of updates they will be regular, just I don’t have a specific schedule and I hate schedules anyways. Also I made Blüdhaven be in Michigan because I couldn’t find any information on where the fictional city was located. So I placed it in Michigan because it’s close to a lot of lakes and I remember something about a lake, and not much happens in the mid western section of the USA, and it has all four seasons and frankly I’m pretty used to climate and just the overall look of Michigan. If you have any information on where Blüdhaven is actually located feel free to comment, I might change it. Might not though.


	4. My Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I become accustomed to life in Blüdhaven.
> 
> Someone remembers my birthday for the first time four years.
> 
> Tati works nights.
> 
> Marmee has an obsession with live-streaming really late at night.

March 8 Blüdhaven

7:45 am

I heard noises coming from outside my room. What. Room? Why isn’t there noises of annoying chatter and bickering? Oh- that’s right. I’m adopted. I live in Blüdhaven now, the 9 most crime ridden city on the planet.

I shifted in my bed, this was a strange feeling, I mean I had a bed to MYSELF! This was CRAZY! 

I swung my legs over the bed allowing my feet to touch wooden floor, I took in my surroundings. I had a small brown nightstand with a lamp on the side of my bed, the other side being pushed up against a wall.

The shape of the room was backwards seven. The door faced the foot of the bed. The side of the bed faced a closet and wooden desk. My two bags where placed by the door. 

After I straightened the bedsheets I walked over to the bag that held my clothes. I didn’t have much, only a brown sweater, blue plaid skirt and what I was wearing which was a plain white blouse, black skirt, and green cardigan. Yup that’s it. Now you might be wondering “is that seriously all you have? Or were just not allowed to take everything to the mandatory torture unit for helpless underaged orphans.” 

To answer your question, no. That’s all I had at the time, well that and my books.

I changed into the sweater and skirt. Once I was finished I looked for my socks and shoes, they were at the foot of my bed. 

I laced up my brown ankle boots and stepped toward the door. I could hear hear the TV and someone muttering to themselves. 

I opened the door and took in the layout. On my right there was a living room, small dining area, computer corner, and on the left of the dining area was a hallway kitchen. The entrance to the apartment was on the left of the living room, the entire layout was open concept.

On the left of where I was was a hallway with a door across the hall which I guessed was my parents bedroom and a door at the end of the hall which I guessed was the bathroom.

As I walked to the living room I could see Tati sprawled on the couch watching the news. He smiled when he saw me. “Good morning Mary. How did you sleep?” I really should say something about them calling me Lynn. I much preferred that to Mary but maybe now wasn’t the time. “I slept very well, you where very gracious with your living quarters.” Now that I look back on this I can understand why people I will soon meet thought that I was from a different era. Anyway-

Tati seemed slight confused by my answer and rightfully so, honestly my people skills were completely nonexistent... well they still are... but they are better than what they used to be. “Well we were just trying to be humane.” He answered.

I was confused by this because my parents were perfectly human and while I was growing up me and my brother shared a bed in the living room and then in the mandatory torture of helpless underaged orphans I shared a bed as well so I wasn’t expecting much, but instead I was gifted with a very spacious room all to myself. 

I awkwardly smiled and walked over to Marmee. She was cutting up some strawberries and waiting for toast and coffee for breakfast. “Do you need any help?” I asked Marmee. “Uh sure Mary. Could you get the peanut butter out from the top shelf over there?”

She pointed to a cabinet and I did what she asked reaching the shelf with ease. “Can you get a butter knife from that drawer and put the peanut butter on the toast?” “Yes, of course.” I got to work.

Soon the strawberries were all cut, toast had peanut butter, and the coffee was poured. We all ate breakfast at a small table that only seated three. 

“Dick did you turn in your case file that was due two days ago?” “No but I’ll do it today.” “You sure that you’ll remember?” “Yes Babs, have little faith in me.” “I wouldn’t be asking this if you turned in your case files on time.” “Oh come on it’s not always my fault.” “You took the job.” “Yes but oh come on you win.” “I always do.” She said with a smirk.

I found my eyes always coming back to the large computer monitors in the corner. I don’t know why seeing at that point I didn’t even know they were called monitor but non the less I kept looking. Tati and Marmee soon noticed.

“Is there something wrong with my monitors?” Marmee asked. “Uh no, just I’ve never seen someone have so many different screens on one table.” “Well I have to have a lot for my job.” “As a programmer- right what exactly do you program?”   
“Uh right- well I do a lot of software design- I also test companies firewalls, safe guards, and make secure networks.” I had NO clue what she had just said but I pretended to understand.

Later I helped Tati wash the dishes and then hand him a canister of coffee for work. He said goodbye to both of us by hugging me and Marmee, saying he loved us then, bye. 

Marmee asked if I need help unpacking and I said I was fine. I then asked “does your apartment have a washing machine?” I didn’t expect it to. Ours didn’t so I usually washed the clothes in my neighbors bathtub, sense our water was usually shut off but I wanted to know so that I could wash my clothes which hadn’t been washed in a long time. 

“Um there is a small shared laundry room on the left in the outside hallway. But you don’t have to do your laundry I can do it.” She smiled. Why did these people not want me to help with normal everyday chores? Did they not think I could do it? Did they think that I didn’t know how to do it. WHY?!

“Well I only have two changes of clothes so it shouldn’t take long. Or if you don’t want me to use the washer I can wash them in the bathtub.” I assumed they had one sense Marmee was paralyzed.

“Mary, Dick and I just want you to be happy here. We don’t want you having to do all the chores by yourself. We want you to be loved and feel normal. And also how did you know we had a bathtub?”

So that was it. She wasn’t lying. Or that she was just very good at lying. But why would she care about someone she had barely known. The better question was how could she care. I did not know.

“Well I- I just want to help. I - this is just what I did. I made breakfast, if we had the food- I washed the clothes- cleaned- I did everything I could. I don’t know- I just- that was all I ever knew.” I felt bad for my outburst. I always had my emotions under control. Why was this happening? 

“Mary- I know that I don’t know how you did things at your old home- but me and Dick want you to be comfortable, but we also don’t want you to do all the work. If you want I’ll show you where the laundry room is and let you borrow some of my clothes so you can wash both changes of your clothes. And maybe when Dick gets back we can take you to get more.” 

This sounded wonderful. And different, before I was either to young for my parents to listen to what I had to say or my father was too drunk. Maybe just maybe she did care.

Marmee took me into her and Tati’s room and got a pair of jeans, a green sweater, and undergarments. “Um do you where a bra yet?” 

I always hated this topic. Because the answer was simple I didn’t. I just wore a t-shirt. I didn’t need to. Puberty for me had started when I was comparatively young, meaning I’ve been shaving for around a year, and my periods had started two months ago. But as for my chest growing or anything happening to make me look less like I was five years old it hadn’t happened.

The girls at the mandatory torture of helpless underaged orphans always made fun of me for that. I’m sure my lack of eating was also a factor but that wasn’t entirely my fault. But unfortunately I had to answer the question.

“Uh no.” “Ok- um have you-“ “yes I have.” “Ok then.” 

Marmee handed me the small pile of clothes and told me I could change in my room or the bathroom. I chose my bedroom. Now thankfully the clothes were at least two sizes to large for me because let me tell you that getting my leg into the pant leg was a struggle. I’m sure it took at least five minutes. So long that Marmee knocked on the door asking if everything was all right. I asked if she had any safety pins, so she went to go get some.

She came back and asked if she could come in, I said she could. She rolled in and assed the situation. I stood up so she could pin the pants to fit at least a little better.

She glanced slightly nervously at my leg. “Mary has your leg always been like that?”

I stiffened and I could tell that she noticed. “Uh no- there was an accident when I was younger. I fell down the stairs and we didn’t have money to go to the hospital and so it didn’t heel properly.” It was a lie I always used, being very careful not to change the story in any way. Most people believed, those you didn’t- well I’m not sure what they thought.

“Well perhaps there is some way we can change that.” “Really!” I was very surprised. I would have never thought that it would be possible.

“Well I wouldn’t get your hopes up, but if I had a chance to change my - situation, than I would. I want you to have the best chance, and if I can help you then I will.” She smiled, her smile almost as wide as Tati’s. I suppose maybe this would be a good time to ask if she could call me Lynn.

“Marmee.” “Yes.” “Could you - uh could you call me Lynn?” “Uh well if that’s what you want.” “If it wouldn’t be to much trouble.” “Of course not - Lynn. Now I suppose we should do the laundry.” 

I smiled - a real smile - I don’t remember the last time I smiled a real smile. It felt - good, even if it hurt my cheeks.

Over the hours Marmee and I did the laundry, and ate lunch, and she worked on programming for about 6 hours while I read “The Invisible Man” for about the 80th time. I don’t know away I bother reading the whole thing, I could have easily quoted the thing from memory.

But anyway by 7:00pm Marmee and I had made dinner. Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup. Now I didn’t admit it to Marmee or anyone else for that matter, I had only had grilled cheese once before at Miss Evelyn’s apartment. It brought back good memories.

At 7:10 Tati came home and proudly shouted, “Honey I’m HOOOOME!!!” “Yes Dick I can very loudly here that, now come help set the table.” 

By 7:15 we were all eating and having normal dinner conversation. “Did you turn in the files I told you to?” “Yes Babs I did.” “Ok just making sure, we don’t want a repeat of the toco Tuesday fiasco.” The smiled at each other, honestly how many inside jokes did these people have? 

“So what did you get up to while I was gone.” 

“Whilst you where away we did the laundry, had lunch and Marmee did 6 hours of programming whilst I read “the Invisible Man.” 

“You know I have never heard someone uses whilst in a sentence, twice.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No not at all. I firmly believe that you should exercise Freedom of Speech to the highest degree.”

Hmm I suppose he thought this so he could justify using whelmed in a sentence.

TIME SKIP TO 10:30pm

The dishes had been washed and Tati had left to do his night job. Honestly why did he even work, I mean his dad is a Billionaire surely he could have earned much more money working on shift than he would earn working his two jobs. Perhaps he was disowned. But that seemed unlikely sense there was a large photo in the entrance hall of him, Marmee, except she wasn’t in her wheel chair. The funny thing was right next to that photo was nearly the same picture except another boy had taken the other boys place, and Marmee still didn’t have her wheelchair. Telling Me one thing, Marmee had not been paralyzed for long. So what happened. What happened to paralyze her from the waist down?

I left the central living area to change into some pajamas that Marmee lent me, she said that she was going to do something called steaming till Tati came home. But I should probably follow her advice.

I did. And I soon fell asleep.

On March 9 we went shopping for some new clothes. It was fun. My parents really were some of the kindest people I’ve ever met. Maybe even kinder than Miss Evelyn. I also got to see some of the sights. Blüdhaven was by FAR a better city than Gotham. I MEAN THERE WAS ACTUALLY SUNSHINE!!!!! 

I went to bed that night knowing what tomorrow was, my Birthday. But I knew I didn’t tell them that. It was fine though, I hadn’t celebrated my Birthday four years. 

7:45am March 10

I heard more wrestling in the living space then usual. So I got out of bed and quickly dressed in some of my new clothes. As I creaked open the door ever so slight I could see something I had never seen before. 

There was a Happy Birthday sign hanging over the dinning table. And a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes which they found out I liked yesterday. I think they were supposed to come get me but I couldn’t help it. 

I ran as fast as I could to Tati and hugged him. It was the first time I hugged someone sense Jeffery died. Then I hugged Marmee. “Thank you so much.” 

“Well it’s your 14th birthday and that’s a pretty big one. It’s the least we could do.” Tati said.

“But how did you know my birthday was today?”

“It said so on the adoption papers, we just hoped that it was the right date.” Marmee said. 

I smiled. This had been the happiest days of my life sense before Mother died. 

“Oh and there is still some more paperwork that needs to be finalized in court in a few days. After that’s done we will be officially a family.” Marmee said. 

“Who needs official.” I said as I came in for another hug, a group hug. 

My life has never been happier. And for the time being it stayed like that for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter we will officially meet Tim. And I’m very excited to write that chapter because Tim is literally me, except I am really bad with computers. 
> 
> And I know this chapter is Long it took a LONG time to right. Ok anyway so far I have 50 chapters somewhat planned out. I just know that the story continues for a long while, so if you have just started this book note that there is much to come, and I hope you all enjoy.


	5. Mary-Lynn Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I change my name.  
> I meet Tim Drake.

Blüdhaven March 14 

Today was the day. 

I thought that the adoption process had already been complete but because of the varying locations and the fact that Blüdhaven has a better legal system than Gotham does. 

We were all to be in court to have the paperwork finalized at 10:00. Marmee suggested we all dress nicely. I wore white and brown plaid dress with a brown cardigan and my brown boots. 

Marmee wore a blue blouse, black pants with tennis shoes. Yes she wore tennis shoes. Why? Uh I don’t know she wanted to. 

Tati wore black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white button down shirt tucked in. 

Marmee and Tati coordinated very nicely. I uh.... did not. Oh well. 

We arrived in front of the court house. It was surrounded by reporters and cameramen and women. 

“How the hell did they find out?” Tati said hitting his head against the steering wheel. 

“Come on Dick all we have to do is make it inside the court house have meeting, and leave. Also language.”

“What Babs - me language- never.” “Oh come on Dick.” “Fine. Ok here’s the plan.” 

“Wait why exactly are there people trying to take pictures of us?” 

“Oh uh well they are the paparazzi, they’ve been trying to get a picture of this handsome face ever sense I was adopted by Bruce.” Marmee gave him her ‘ really ‘ look as Tati continued. 

“Ok so I’m going to go to the back of the car and get the wheelchair, then I’m gonna help you get in your chair.” He said looking at Marmee. “Then I’ll open the door for you. Then we shall walk to the ramp in a calm and orderly fashion. Smile but don’t answer any of there questions.” 

Marmee and I nodded in understanding. “Ok plan starts in 3 - 2 - 1.” 

Tati opened the door. He was swarmed by reporters. He raised his hand and said something as he opened the trunk to get Marmee’s wheelchair. 

He opened Marmee’s door and helped Marmee in. He opened my door and offered his hand. I took it and was swallowed into the large throng of people. 

People were shouting, asking questions and taking lots and lots of pictures. WHITH THE FLASH ON!!! 

Ok anyway we made it to the ramp and eventually inside. It was worse inside. There were people everywhere, people that had never heard of personal space. 

Eventually we got inside the court room and took our seats at the front next to you I guessed was my parents Lawyer. 

The ceremony went as planned there was only one problem I had to choice if I wanted to change my last name. 

Why would I? 

But also did I want to remember what had happened to me in Gotham? 

This was a new life?

With new people that would take care of me even if tragedy struck, at least I hoped they would. 

I asked the judge for a recess so that I could make the decision by myself. 

She granted my request and Marmee Tati and I were led to the room that the Jury would probably use to make there verdict. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Marmee said. 

“Or you could only use the surname if it helps you out. I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve done that to get entrance into something.” Tati said. Marmee elbowed him. 

“Whatever you decide is absolutely fine. If you want we can leave you alone while we deal with the reporters.” Marmee said. I nodded. I always made better decisions if I was alone, and I could think. 

The two of them left and I was stuck in the room to think. 

I would have pasted but my leg was hurting and I didn’t want to do further damage to it especially sense Marmee and Tati had already made plans to get me to the best doctor to see if it could be fixed. 

I thought about it. And also if I did choose a last name what would I choose I mean technically they where engaged but they only got engaged when they where desperate to get out of something. They were planning on getting engaged for really just neither one of them had found the right time. 

So what would I choose. Mary-Lynn May Gordon sounded ok but it sounded alien. My name was Mary-Lynn May Parker. It always had been. 

Mary-Lynn May Parker-Gordon 

Mary-Lynn May Parker-Grayson 

Lynn Grayson 

Lynn Gordon. 

The names where too similar. 

And if I changed my name then would the other get offended? 

Lynn Gordon-Grayson 

Yes it was long but I think I liked it. 

Besides my new life was new, it was fresh, it was different. And to make it complete I needed a new name. A name that symbolized a new beginning. Was it long yes but I didn’t care. 

I walked out and told my parents of my decision. They were both delighted. 

My new name legally is now Mary-Lynn May Gordon-Grayson. 

Yes two hyphens I’ve never met anyone that could beat that but oh well on to the rest of the day. 

TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE CEREMONY BECAUSE I DON’T REMEMBER WHAT ANYONE SAID AND I DON’T LIKE ASSUMING THINGS WHEN I DON’T HAVE ANY LOGICAL GUESSES 

We finally got back to the car. Today had been a good day. 

Just then Tati’s phone rang. “Hi Tim to what do I owe the pleasure? (Tim’s response) thanks, (T R) wait what. Can’t you drive? (T R) oh, really are you ok? (T R) are you sure? () Ok but it’s going to take me at least 4 hours to get there are you sure there isn’t anyone closer? () ok bud we’ll be right there() ok love you bye. 

“What’s wrong with Tim?” Marmee asked 

“He uh... got into a .... Uh skiing accident and he needs me to take him to Chicago.” 

“What kind of accident?”

“He uh ran into a tree, and it broke his shoulder. He can’t drive right now and all the bus tickets to Chicago had been taken.” 

“And there’s no one closer to him?” 

Well Bart was with him but he had to get back home so he Uh he took the last bus ticket.” 

“Oh I see and anyone else?” 

“Jaime didn’t have time to take him to Gotham and then back to El Paso. And Cassie doesn’t know how to drive but she got on a Uh plane.” 

“What exactly where they doing?” 

“Uh they went to an indoor ski resort in Indianapolis.” 

“Ok then so your going to drive the four hours to get Tim, and then drive him up to Chicago so he can get on a train to Gotham.” 

“Yup.” 

“Ok then we better get going so we get there before 4” Marmee said. 

“Alright then, ONWARD HO!!!” And that was that.

TIME SKIP TO 12:00 pm 

We had been driving for about 1 hour, we had stopped to get some burgers, and we had been getting pretty light traffic so if we were lucky we would get there by 3:00.

We played the car game, and I’m pretty sure we were all bruised up so we stopped. It was strange I mean I had heard several conversations with Tim but what did I really know about this Time. And who where the other people they mentioned? 

“So who exactly is Tim?” “He’s my brother.” 

“Oh so I suppose he’s my Uh uncle. I’ve never had an uncle. I had an aunt but I never really found out what happened to her.” 

“Oh. Uh well I don’t think you have to call him uncle he’s only fifteen so I think it would be better if you called him Tim. Well I can’t really speak for him but you can ask him.” 

“Ok and uh why were they going skiing in March, and in Indianapolis?”

“I really don’t know but you could ask him.” Tati got his classic smirk as we stopped to get gas again. We were soon back on the road. 

“Ok Babs I’m going to tear the radio on and we are going to play Les Miserable. Why because we can’t hit the notes and there isn’t any dancing so I won’t pull the car over.” 

Marmee sighed. “Fine. Which one?” 

“The 2012 version obviously.” Tati plugged in his phone and music started playing. 

Tati and Marmee explained everything while it was happening, and also Tati thought he couldn’t hit those high notes but he could hit all of them. I mean he could hit the last note on “Bring Him Home!” The soundtrack was very long and I saw Tati tearing up when “Empty Chairs at Empty  
Tables” came on. I could see that there was a reason he had teared up. A real reason. I just didn’t know what it was. 

The sound track repeated and by this time Marmee and Tati got me to sing with them. This passed time quickly. We were soon in Indianapolis. Tati got on the phone with Tim to find out where he was. 

“Ok Timmy I’m in the city, where exactly are you? () ok I should be there I’m about ten minutes. Ok love you bye.” 

We drove for ten minutes until we came to a mall where a boy in a red jacket that was sling over his left shoulder, and a small duffel bag. 

He had black hair and bright blue eyes like Tati. The only difference Tim’s skin was a lot more pale then Tati’s and he had bags under his eyes. He walked to the car. 

“Hey stranger.” Tati said. 

“You got here eight minutes sooner than you promised.” “And that’s bad because?” 

“It’s not just way to be punctual, Alfred would be proud.” 

“And what will Alfred think of your injury?” 

“He’ll uh.” “Tim you’ve got to be careful.” “If I hadn’t stepped in the way Bart would have been much more seriously injured than I was.” 

“Sure, Tim. Ok I’ll pop the trunk and you’ll get in the back and you can tell us all about your skiing escapade.” 

“Skiing - what?” 

“Tim you really need to get some more sleep.” 

“But- I Uh.” “You know Tim that’s enough get in the car you’ll clearly not well enough to stand and hold your bag.” 

“But Dick.” “No buts in the car now.” Tati got out of the car, opened the door for Tim, sat him down, shut the door, out his bag in the trunk, and got back in the front seat. 

Tim looked at me awkwardly. 

“So Timothy,” Tati started, “Don’t call me that - please.” Tim said. 

“Ok Tim Uh how was the skiing escape.” 

“Uh so my friends and I decided to go skiing at a new high tech indoor skiing resort. Uh - and uhh Bart was about to uhhhh - umm he thought he could do a jump from a hill on a black diamond. I knew he couldn’t so I went with him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid” 

“And I’m guessing he did.” Tati said. 

“Of course he did, yeah so uh I pushed Bart out of the way of a ramp sense he would have probably landed on his head, and so he fell on top of me and we both tumbled into a uh tree. Broke my shoulder and got a concussion in the process.” 

“And is Bart all right?” Marmee asked. 

“Yeah he’s fine. So uh you must be Mary.” He said looking at me. 

“Yes but I would prefer if you would call me Lynn.” 

“Ok so does that mean that your name is Marilynn or is your name just Mary and people call you Lynn for some reason?” 

“Uh no my name is Mary- Lynn. With a hyphen.” 

“Oh cool so you have two hyphens in your name.” 

“Yes. How did you know?”

“It’s all over the news.” 

“Oh.” 

“Sense when did you listen to the news?” Marmee asked.

“Ever sense Cassie got on a uh plane.” 

It was obvious that he was hiding something and that Tati and probably Marmee knew what it was. But I decided not to pry. 

“So Tim your the guest what should we listen to?” Marmee said. 

“Oh uh well I don’t care whatever is fine.” 

“Huh whatever never heard that before.” 

“No it’s not a song, at least I don’t think it is. What I meant was I still have a headache so is it ok if we don’t listen to anything.” 

“Sure Tim.” Tati said.

The trip continued for another hour until Tati stopped to get coffee. 

Tim asked for a quadruple espresso, Tati got him decaf. 

“You can’t possibly think that I will entertain you by drinking this.” 

“Come on bud. I’m your older brother I’m trying to take care of you by not giving you caffeine.” Tati said giving him his dad puppy dog eyes. 

“That’s not fare.” Tim said.

“Life’s not fare, drink the coffee.” 

“This isn’t coffee.” 

“Yes it is now drink it.”

“Fine.” He drank the medium drink in three gulps without choking. 

I stared. “That can’t possible be healthy.” I said. 

“Well if it isn’t oh well you can’t change the past.” 

“Well technically now.” 

“Barbra my brain can’t handle time travel right now.” 

“Ok Tim.” 

Tati got on his phone and called up someone. 

“Alfred I did it!!(Alfred’s response) I go Tim to drink decaf coffee! (AF) could you tell Bruce not to work him so hard?” 

“Wait what no Bruce didn’t do anything.” 

“Alfred better make it quick (AF) ok your the best love ya” 

“Dick you know that now Brice is going to force me to stay in my room and not do anything.” 

“Well good he should.” 

Tim sulked back in his chair. 

The trip continued on in silence. 

TIME SKIP TO 4:20pm

“Ok Tim how about some trivia?” Tati said.

“Why are you asking me to play trivia. I always win?” 

“Well the silence is killing me and I never said what kind of trivia.” 

“Fine.” 

“Ok I’ll ask Megan to send us questions.” 

“Why Megan?”

“Because we’ve never asked her before, and there probably going to be about pop culture.” 

“So you rigged it so that you’ll win.” 

“No I probably won’t know any of them.” 

“Ok boys I’ll text Megan and Karan so A) Dick won’t be braking the law by texting and driving, and B) so that you all will have a mix of questions.” Marmee said braking up the small qual. 

“Uh sure.” I said. I didn’t know much about pop culture and I didn’t know what Karan was going to ask but I suppose I was about to find out. 

“Ok first question from Megan. Who is the main character in My Fair Lady.” 

“Eliza Doolittle.” I shouted. I didn’t know if I was supposed to shout it out but I did. 

“Correct, ok next question from Malcom.” 

“Wait no one said anything about Malcolm.” 

“Oh Tim are you scared?” 

“No Dick I’m not. Continue on, please.” 

“Ok as I was saying, question from Malcom, who holds the record for the most seasons in American football?” 

“Oh it’s something like George. George Uh George-“ 

“George Blanda.” Tati shouted. 

“Oh come on!” Tim shouted.

“Sorry bud.” 

“Marie Curry’s last name is?”

“Sklodowska” Tim shouted. 

“Yes, atomic number is 36.”

“Krypton.” Tati and Tim shouted. 

“Ooo I call that a tie.” 

“Ok who wrote the death march?” 

“Frederick Chopin.” I said and this continued on. 

Yelling also continued. Such as. 

“Winston Churchhill.”

“21”

“Episode 4”

“Yale”

“John Williams”

“Roman Holiday”

“Odysseus”

“Purple”

“1786”

“Cheese”

“Deutschland”

“Q W E R T Y U I O P A S D F G H J K L Z X C V B N M”

“Aladdin”

“Peggy Carter” 

“Meringue”

“A strait line”

“H G Wells”

“Javelin”

“Franks”

“Lugubrious”

“3.1415926535897932384626433832795088419716939937510582097494459”

“Did you just recite 100 numbers of pii?” Tati asked Tim. 

“I can do 387 but the question only asked for 100. So Barbra what’s the score?” 

“Uh you didn’t ask me to keep score.” 

“But your reading the questions.” 

“Reading doesn’t imply that she should also keep score.” I said. 

“Exactly my thought.” Marmee said. “Besides look we are at the station.” 

Tati stopped abruptly making everyone lurch.

“Ok Timmy here’s your stop.” 

“Ok. And thanks Dick.” 

“Any Tim bud.” 

Tim smiled and got out of the car. Tati opened the trunk and waved at Tim as Tim disappeared into the station. Tati smiled and started up the car for the journey home.

I could tell that Tati loved his brother and Tim loved him. But I could also tell that they both shared a secret that Marmee was in on. Now I’m not saying that they aren’t entitled to there own secrets, but I was still curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that the actual adoption process takes a lot longer but bare with me.   
> Also I know that in Young Justice Babs and Dick live in Gotham. But you know I wanted them to live in Blüdhaven. And it will be important eventually. Ok that’s enough for now.   
> Next chapter will be about Lynn’s knee so research must be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first part. I will be updating the next part soon.


End file.
